StoryBrook gets alittle bit of glee
by loh122
Summary: just a oneshot of my two fav shows.


"Regina! open up this door right now" Emma shouted pounding on the door, her fist stopping mid air as it was swung open to reveal the queen herself "Well, Emma swan. What may i do for you today?" she asked with a smirk held firmly on her face. ignoring all the looks on the faces of the mob in front of her house. Emma went to speak before being cut off by a loud bang, smoke rising from a few streets over. Emme turned and glared at regina "if you had anything to do with this" regina cut her off by crossing her arms and glaring "I had nothing to do with it. Why don't we go find out before you point blame." without waiting for a response she left, knowing emma and her family would follow.

Regina came to a dead stop when she found the source of the smoke, She heard the gasps of surprise from the others behind her, they had no idea. "who are you?" Snow asked stepping forward, charming and emma flanking her. Eight faces turned to face her, and they were all surprised to see they all were teenagers. One of the girls stepped forward,she looked asain and was dressed in all black, a spider ring on her left hand. "Who are you?" she asked raising one eye brow, the group behind her laughed.

"What is going on here? who are you people?"Emma demanded getting frustrated when they weren't getting any answers. Before the girl could speak another spoke as he stepped forward, he held a trident in his hand, his eyes almost blue like the sea, ever changing. "You don't have to be so rude you know" he snapped, emma watched her parents flinch back. "My name is Kurt and i..." he stopped when he caught eyes with regina, a exchange that did not go unnoticed by anyone. The others in the group followed his eyes and smirked, or in the case of a blonde girl, clapped "Its regina. Kurtie its regina" she pointed, kurt nodded to the blonde without removing his eyes from regina's "it's been awhile my dear regina."

Emma and snow turned to regina while charming watched the group "you know these people?" Emma asked "they don't look like any fairytale charecters i know" Snow said looking shocked, she almost every person from the enchanted forest. "Thats because they arn't fairytale or from the enchancted forest" regina said stepping forward "what do you mean? i thought only those from the enchanted forest were here because of the curse?" emma asked grabbing her arm. Kurt laughed before stepping closer to regina making her step back "so you went through with it i see? so tell me my dear evil queen, why were we brought here?" he asked smiling, but it didn't seem right, it made them all cringe, regina growled "I don't know you simple fool".

"Alright before you get into a pissing contest, what the hell is going on? who are you people and how do you know regina? and how are you not from the enchanted forest?" Emma asked finally reaching her breaking point. Kurt gave her a warm smile before nodding "Sorry my dear girl, where are my manors" he stepped back into group 'My name is Kurt, but i go by another name,Posiden, god of the sea" he bowed to her, the trident glowing before vanishing, turning into a golden bracelet on his wrist.

Kurt turned to a abnormally tall boy who seemed to be asleep, smacking his chest to wake him up, golden flecks flying off his chest like dust "this is my brother Finn, but he goes by the Sandman" he gestured to another boy, this one with a mohawk "this is puck, also known as ares god of war" he ignored their gobsmacked faces. Gods, gods were in storybrook. "This is Brittany and Santana. Brittany is Athena, goddess of wisdom. Santana is aphrodite, goddess of love" he placed a kiss onto the blonde girl from earlier, and the latina standing next to her, their pinkies locked. "You met Tina. shes a witch" Tine grinned as she was introduced "but not any witch, she is hecate, the mother witch".

Mother witch?! emma was in complete shut down mode. Gods, and the grand witch of all time? Sandman. She shook her head trying to clear it, to make sense of it all. Kurt wrapped his arms around the other blonde girl "this is Quinn, Also Known as Hestia Goddess of virtue. she is also the wife to my dear brother puck. And last but not least" he smirked as he pulled the last member of their group into a hug and kissed him on the lips before turning back to them, and were shocked to see his lips were icy "this is my boyfriend, Rory, But he loves to go by Jack Frost."

They were all silent for awhile, red was the one who broke it "So how do you know regina?"she asked from her spot near granny, the others nodding their agreement with her question. "Regina came to us to get revenage on snow white and her husband, but kurtie told her no. She even asked Tina, but she refused her, revenage is never the answer. Magic comes back three fold" Brittany said twirling a lock of her hair. "as for why were here, wh othe fuck knows" Puck growled, his hammer turning into a golden arm band "As for your last question, yes we are not from the enchanted forest, as i am sure you have guessed by now" Quinn spoke taking her husbands hand "wait, where are the others?" finn asked with a yawn, not knowing he cut off quinn's speech, kurt rolled his eyes "brother of mine, that is what we are figuring out now. Rachel and the others are most likely still in the other worlds, we are trying to figure out why we were brougth here" he gestured to the group in whole.

"I don't know why you were brought here, the curse only covered the enchanted forest" Regina said turning away from them "well you messed up. I told you magic has a price" Tina shot back at her, flames circled her feet "Tina, relax" Santana growled "look, as much as we would love to stay here and chat, we gotta go. Yo Frankenteen, make a portal get us home" Santana snapped her fingers. Finn yawned as he grabbed a bag from his sand, pulling out a handful of sand, tossing it onto the ground and than, nothing. "What the?" he pulled out some more sand and tossed it onto grumpy, making him fall asleep instantly "nope still works" he scratched his head in confusion.

"finn, don't bother. Whatever brought us here, we can't leave" Kurt turned to face regina "since it seems like we will be staying here for awhile, were going to need a place to stay" he turned to face his friends, who all shrugged or nodded "um you can stay at grannies inn...i guess" Snow spoke, her mind completly lost in fog. Kurt nodded, turned to the group and at one they walked off leaving the town people in shock at their newest residents.

AN: Just something i thought of while watching once upon a time and listening to glee. its a one shot


End file.
